


Tomorrow Will Come

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: What if Tomorrow [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is my first fix on this site so I don’t totally know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: "Bad man. Lex. Bright room."
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Webby, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: What if Tomorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735393
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> This is my first post here so sorry if I didn't tag it properly or anything, I've only ever been a reader before, but here goes!

It was late at night, or possibly very early in the morning when Ethan is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing next to him. He picks it up off of his bedside table; quickly glancing at the caller ID to confirm whom he already knew was calling. Lex.  
“Hey, babe.” He says, his voice rough and gravely from sleep.  
“Ethan?” It wasn’t Lex speaking in a hushed whimper on the other end of the line.  
“Hannah? What’s wrong?” Ethan was sitting bolt upright now. Hannah only ever called if Lex wasn’t able to. Something was very wrong.  
“Bad man. Lex. Bright room.” Hannah’s reply was so soft he could barely make it out. A hurried breath punctuated each sentence; Ethan could feel Hannah’s panic attack coming on as he quickly pulled on his shows and jacket.  
“Okay, banana. I’m on my way.”  
“Quick.” Was all she could say.  
“Take deep breaths, banana, it’s going to be okay.” He flew out his door, not bothering to lock it behind him and jumped into his car and began driving as fast as he dared. “Can you tell me what’s going on banana?”  
“Bad man. Lex.” The words could barely make it out between Hannah’s panicked sobs. Soon she would be too anxious to get out anything coherent.  
“I know, I’ll be there soon. I need to know what’s going on though, spilt. How about we try this. I’ll ask a question and you tap the phone once for yes, twice for no, how’s that sound?”  
One tap. Ethan was still a few minutes away.  
“Is the bad man in the trailer?”  
One tap.  
“Has he hurt you?”  
Two taps.  
“Is Lex-“ He’s broken off by a muffled cry of pain and the shouts of an angry man coming from Hannah’s end of the phone. “Holy shirt, what was that?”  
Three taps punctuated as a sob. Ethan took that to mean she didn’t know, but it definitely didn’t sound good.  
“Okay, okay.” He wracked a hand through his hair. “I’m almost there.” He was almost afraid to ask his next question, even though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer. “Is-is Lex out there with him.”  
One tap. shirt.  
He sped round one last corner then through the gates of the trailer park. He drove right up to the Foster’s trailer, blatantly ignoring the designated parking area. He’s barely turned off the ignition when he walks up to the door, pushing it open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Not ever."

It had been a bad day and Hannah had the terrible feeling it was only going to get worse.  
“Was today a good day or a bad day?” Lex asked as she tucked Hannah into bed for the night.  
“Bad day.”  
“What made today so bad? You had fun drawing that picture at school today, didn’t you?”  
“Bad man. Lex. Bright room.” Was all that she said in response.   
“What’s that about me?” Lex asked. It wasn’t often that Webby would say actual names.  
“Bad. Bad. Bad.” Hannah muttered clasping her hands over her ears and shaking her head.  
“Okay, okay, it’s alright. Nothing bad is going to happen.”  
“No! Bad man!”  
“I’ll be here all night keeping you safe from any bad men, okay, banana?” Lex put on a soothing voice and gently brushed Hannah’s hair away from her face and slowly moved her hands from her ears. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. Not ever.”  
Hannah shook her head. “You need safe.”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine as long as you’re safe.” Lex gently pushed Hannah down so that she was lying on her back. “You need to go to sleep now, okay?” Lex switched off the light and went to move to the other side of their shared room.  
“Stay, please?” Hannah whispered.  
Lex turned around, smiling softly at her little sister, before coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. She began stoking Hannah’s hair and humming softly as Hannah drifted off to sleep, worry still plaguing her mind.

* * *

She awoke suddenly to the sound of shouting. The room was completely black and Lex’s comforting presence was absent. There was a bang against the bedroom door and the whole trailer shuddered from the force. Hannah let out a whimper and scurried under the bed.  
“Bad man. Lex. Bright room.” She whispered to herself.  
“I’m not going to let you touch her!” Lex shouted from the other side of the door. She sounded pained.  
“Watch me.” A man’s voice said. Hannah didn’t know the voice but she knew he was the bad man.  
Bad man. Lex. Bright room.   
Lex cried out as Hannah heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh. She needed to do something. She needed to help Lexi. Lexi always said that if she was in trouble and couldn’t reach Lexi to call Ethan. She had spent hours memorising his phone number and every now and then Lex would randomly ask her to recite it, just to make sure.  
Lex always kept her phone either on her person or on the floor next to the electrical outlet where she charged it. Hannah mustered up all her courage and quickly crawled over to the phone, that Lex had luckily left there, and back under the bed. She took a moment to try and calm her racing heart, but found her efforts to be fruitless and she needed to call Ethan.   
Typing in his number as fast as her trembling fingers could manage, she hit the call button. It rang several times before it was picked up.  
“Hey, babe.”  
“Ethan?” She half whispered half whimpered down the phone, only now realising how much effort it was to speak.  
“Hannah? What’s wrong?”  
“Bad man. Lex. Bright room.” That was all she could manage. The panic was rising within her. She began to flap the hand that wasn’t holding the phone. She wished she could rock herself but she was to squished under the bed to manage it.  
“Okay, banana, I’m on my way.” Ethan said.  
He asked her questions as he started driving. Hannah answered as well as she could. Ethan picked up on her struggle to articulate words and had her tap yes or no down the phone line. Lex cries out again. Hannah can barely comprehend what Ethan says to her.  
“I’m almost there.” Is all that Hannah can determine from Ethan’s sentence. Then she hears a car pull to a hurried stop right outside the trailer. She lets herself relax a little bit as she hears the door bang open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes chapter 2. I'm not sure when I'll write more but hopefully there'll be a chapter 3 tomorrowish?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your hands are cold."

The first thing he sees when he barges into the trailer is a man holding Lex up by the collar of her jacket, getting ready to strike. Lex is struggling back against him but her efforts aren’t succeeding. Before Ethan has time to process what he’s doing he runs straight at the man, tackling him into wall. Lex crumples to the floor.  
“Get the fuck away from her!” Ethan punctuates his sentence by punching the man in the face.  
“Who the fuck are you?” The man tries to throw Ethan off, but fails.  
“Her boyfriend, now get out of here before I decide I need a new punching bag.” He gets up off of the man.  
“Fine. I didn’t sign up to be the one getting punched, I just wanted to have some fun with the kid, but that bitch,” He points at Lex, still in a heap on the floor, “Wouldn’t let me get near her. Whatever, she probably wouldn’t have been that great anyway.” He storms out the door. Ethan follows to make sure he actually leaves before shutting and locking the door tightly before rushing over to Lex. Kneeling by her side, he tried to get a grasp of the damage. She had far too much blood on her and he could already see some ugly bruises beginning to form.  
“Shit, babe, he messed you up, huh?” He gently moves her hair out of her eyes.  
“Ethan?” She whispers. She looks as if speaking was causing her pain.  
“Shush, you don’t have to talk.”  
She ignores him and struggles to get into a sitting position, but her limbs fail her. Ethan catches her and carefully lowers her back to the floor. “Hannah? Is she?”  
“Hannah’s fine. Don’t worry, babe.” He grabs a piece of paper towel, wetting it under the tap, then returns to Lex and began to gently dab the blood from her face. “Where does it hurt the most?”  
“Arm, stomach, neck.” She lets out a cough and grimaces. “Everywhere really.”  
Ethan looks to her arm first. She must have landed on it badly because it was clearly broken. She’d probably have to go to the doctor to get the bone set. Next he carefully hitched up her shirt to reveal her abdomen, which was turning a green-purple colour from bruising. He gently presses his fingers on it. Lex lets out a quiet hiss and he immediately withdrew his hand.  
“Sorry, babe, did that hurt?”  
“Your hands are cold.”  
“Oh, right, yeah.” He quickly rubs his hands on his pant legs in an attempt to warm them up before returning to inspect her stomach. “Better?”  
She nods.   
He continues to prod it slightly, not sure what good it could do, but he felt that if there was something wrong internally then she would be in pain with his touches. Satisfied that her organs were intact he rolls back down her shirt and looks to her neck. A handprint made of bruises was clearly visible across her throat. He touches it softly and she winces.  
“Sorry.” He removes his hand and sits back. Looking over her. He could tell she was in a fair bit of pain. “You’re going to have to go to a doctor for your arm.”  
“No.”  
“Come on, Lex. I can’t reset the bone for you. You need someone who knows what they’re doing.”  
“I can’t go to a doctor and you know why.” Les replies.  
“Come on, babe, I’ll help cover the cost.”  
“You know it’s not about the money.”  
He sighs, climbing to his feet. “I’m going to go grab the first aid kit from your room, and Hannah as well, okay?” He turns to go.  
“Ethan?” She whispers. He turns back around. “Carry me to the couch?”  
He smiles softly, “Sure.” He bends down and carefully picks her up off the floor. She gasps in pain at the movement. “Sorry, babe, you alright?” She nods and he continues to takes her over to the couch, trying not to jostle her too much as he gently lowers her onto the cushions. “Comfy?”  
She node.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He kisses her forehead.   
“Thank you, Ethan.”  
“Anytime, babe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never let that happen."

Ethan taps on the bedroom door. “It’s me.” He says as he slowly opens it. He walks into the room and straight over to Hannah’s hiding spot under the bed. “Hey, Banana.” He sits down on the floor and waits for her to come out on her own. He’s learnt from experience that it’s best not to force her out of her little safe haven. After a small pause Hannah crawls out and straight into Ethan’s lap, Lex’s phone still clutched in her hand. Her breathing is still fast and shallow as she slowly rocks herself back and forth in Ethan’s lap as he begins to rub her back in soothing circles. He was always cautious when it came to touching Hannah when she was in a panicked state, as sometimes any form of contact would have her screaming and panicking more. Though he had since learnt that if she was willing to touch him, then he was allowed to touch her.  
Soon her breathing began to ease as she calmed herself down, though she continued to rock.  
“We gotta get the first aid kit to help Lex, ‘kay Banana?” He whispered, not wanting to be to loud and set her off again.  
“Safe?” She whispered back.  
“Yeah, your safe now. I’m gonna stand up now, okay?”   
She stopped rocking and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held on to her as he got up to his feet, careful to make sure he had found his balance with the eight-year-old clinging to him. He walked over to where Lex kept their first aid kit and returned with it and Hannah to the couch.  
As soon as Lex saw her sister she tried to sit up, but failed and laid back down on the couch.  
“Hey, Banana, you okay?” Lex asked.  
Hannah didn’t reply as Ethan used one hand to carefully lift Lex’s legs up off the couch, the other supporting Hannah as he sat down, laying Lex’s legs across his lap and adjusted Hannah so she was sitting properly on him. Lex spots the phone in her sister’s hand.  
“Did you call Ethan, Banana?”  
Hannah nodded.  
“Yep, you were so brave, right, split?” Ethan says. “Speaking of phone calls I think we can hang up now.” He took out his own phone and ended the call. Hannah slid off of Ethan’s lap and walked the few steps to where Lex’s head lay.  
“Bad man. Lex.” She said.  
“Webby was right there was a bad man.” Speaking was still a struggle for Lex, but she was putting in a good effort to make it not seem as such. Ethan had pulled out instant icepacks from the first aid kit and laid them across her abdomen. “But he’s gone now and you’re safe.”  
Hannah poked Lex’s forehead. “Bright room.”  
“What bright roo-“ Lex cut herself off and she began to violently cough. Hannah backed away just as Lex leaned off the couch and vomited blood onto the floor. Hannah started to panic.  
“Bright room. Bright room.” She muttered flapping her left hand wildly.  
“Shit, babe. I’m taking you to the emergency room.” Ethan said taking his car keys out of his pocket.  
“No.” Lex said weakly she spat out a last glob of blood.  
“Lex, this is serious.”  
“If you take me to the hospital they’ll ask what happened and they’ll find out about mom and then they’ll put Hannah in the system. I can’t let that happen.” The look on her face was desperate as she struggled once more to sit up. Ethan sat next to her and gently helped her to sit. He holds her up with one hand and places the other on her cheek, looking her dead in the eye.  
“I will never let that happen.”  
Lex looks at him for a moment as he wipes some blood from her lips, before she slowly nods. “Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“Bright room.” Hannah says again drawing their attention back to the situation at hand.  
“Right let’s get going.” Ethan says jumping up off the couch. “Okay, Hannah go and grab your headphones, it’ll probably be a bit noisy at the hospital.” It takes a few seconds for the words to register before Hannah goes into her and Lex’s room to get the headphones. He and Lex had saved for ages to Hannah a pair of proper soundproof headphones for her birthday. The number of sound related panic attacks dropped significantly after that.   
When Hannah reappeared with the headphones on, Ethan scooped up Lex and walked outside to his car. She helped him open up the doors, since his hands were full and carefully laid her in the backseat.  
“Here.” He said passing Lex an old lunchbox that was sitting on the floor. “In case you throw up again.” Once he was sure Lex was secure he checked that Hannah had successfully buckled herself into the passenger seat. Ethan hopped in the driver’s side and began the route to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to say that I purposefully spelt mum 'mom' because when I read Black Friday fanfiction I have to read it in an American accent so that Hannah and banana rhyme and an American accent saying mum (even though that's the correct spelling) just felt weird. So yeah, I had to spell it wrong on purpose which very much annoys me, but there you are. 
> 
> Also I'm Australian if that makes my little rant make more sense
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love you guys too."

On the way to the hospital Lex threw up twice more, though the second was mostly half digested food.  
“We’re almost there, babe.” Ethan said, blindly patting her leg. Lex only gave him a grunt of acknowledgement as a reply. They soon rounded a corner and were faced with the sight of the Hatchetfield Hospital. Ethan parked right outside the doors to the emergency wing. He jumped out and went around to the backseat to retrieve Lex. Before he could lift her out of the car, however, two male nurses hurried over with a gurney.  
“Here, we’ll get her up onto this.” One of them said, he had short brown hair and wore maroon scrubs.  
“What’s the damage?” The other one asked, he was dressed in green scrubs.  
“She was beat up pretty bad. I think her right arm is broken and the guy messed up her stomach or something because she started throwing up blood.” Ethan explained as the two nurses slid Lex onto the gurney. She groaned from the movement. “You okay, babe?”  
“Yeah.” She whispered with a slight grimace. “Get Hannah.”  
Ethan nodded and went to the passenger door and opening it. Hannah looked up at him from her seat, she looked scared but her breathing was a lot better than when they left.  
“Time to get out, banana.” He said. Hannah slowly unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She grabbed onto the hem of Ethan’s jacket as he moved over to hold Lex’s good hand. The party moved into the hospital. As they walked Hannah squealed, stopped walking and buried her face into Ethan’s side, bringing all of them to a halt.  
“What’s wrong, banana?” He asked.  
“Bright room.” Hannah said, her breathing accelerating once more as her heartbeat increased.  
Lex looked over at them. “Stay here and take care of Hannah, I’ll be okay.” She said to Ethan, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. From the look in Lex’s eye, Ethan knew not to argue so simply nodded.  
“We’ll be with you soon, love you, babe.”  
“Love you guys too.”  
The nurses moved on further into the hospital where they could take care of Lex. Ethan had done all he could for her now. He hated not being able to help her, but she was right and he needed to take care of Hannah now.   
The waiting room they were in wasn’t overly bright. Not the normal level of brightness that set Hannah off anyway. He figured it was just a shock to her system going from the darkness of night to the well-lit waiting room. There weren’t many other people in the room, and those that were there were silently sitting on their phones. Ethan carefully lifted up one of the ears of Hannah’s headphones.  
“I’m gonna find us a place to sit down, yeah? Do you think you can walk to a seat with me?” He asked. As a response she lifted her arms up, signalling that she wanted to be carried, though she still kept her face buried in his jacket. Ethan instantly pulled her up so that she sat on his hip, face now burrowed into his shoulder. He walked them over to the most isolated seat he could find and sat down, Hannah placed firmly in his lap. Once they were settled, a receptionist walked over to them holding a clipboard and a pen.  
“There are some forms we’ll need you to fill out for that girl you came in with.” She said, smiling softly.  
“Oh, yeah.” Ethan took the clipboard containing the forms and pen. “Thanks.”  
“Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” The receptionist returned to her desk.  
Ethan looked down at the form. In preparation for making their way to California, he and Lex had taken to making sure they knew their own and each others important information in case situations like these ever arose where one would have to fill out something on behalf of the other. This would be the real test of his memorisation skills.  
Patient’s Name: Alexandra Foster  
Date of Birth: 15/08/2001  
Medicare Number: 1234 5678 9876X Pos.: 2  
Phone Number: 0412 345 678  
He filled out the remainder of the form, putting himself down as the emergency contact. During the time it took him to fill out all the details Hannah had calmed down as her eyes adjusted to the room.  
“Lexi okay?” She whispered, exhaustion was clear in her voice.  
“Yeah, the doctors are gonna make her better. You were right that she needed to come to the bright room.”  
Hannah smiled, face now only half buried into his shoulder.   
Ethan stroked her hair down her back. “How about you try get some sleep while we wait?”  
Hannah yawned, causing Ethan to let out a light chuckle as she easily fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what American hospitals put on their forms, but that's some stuff on the Australian medical forms, which I know pretty well from the past few years. Also I based Lex's birthday off of her being 18 in 2019/2020 and also August is my birth month so that as well.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know. I'd never forgive myself either."

Lex was lying in a hospital bed with Ethan sitting in a chair beside her; Hannah curled up asleep on his lap. Their little section of the room was screened from view by curtains. Lex could hear other people talking and even someone crying. It made her glad that Ethan had thought to have Hannah bring her headphones, she’s never be able to relax with so much noise.  
“Hey, babe.” He whispered as she turned to look at him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired.” She went to rub the sleep from her eye, but noticed that cast that was over her right arm, so tried again with the left. It was made a little difficult as there was a line in her arm giving her more blood, she figured that she must have thrown up a fair bit. “How’s Hannah?”  
“She’s fine. Calmed down from her little freak out after her eyes adjusted to the light, I think she panicked because it was a lot brighter inside than outside. But after that she fell right to sleep.”  
“I’m glad she got some sleep. Are you all right holding her? You can put her in the other chair if you’re tired.”  
“Nah, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Ethan reaches out and takes Lex’s hand rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.  
“Okay.” She smiles briefly. She’s always loved how good with Hannah he was, and had always been amazed as to how quickly Hannah took to Ethan. “Hey, um, have to the doctors said why I threw up so much blood?”  
He shook his head. “They’re waiting on the results of the MRI they did, and they wanted to make sure you were awake when they told us.”  
Lex nods. After she had left Ethan and Hannah the nurses had taken her off to see doctors who ordered X-rays and MRIs. Luckily she didn’t need surgery for the break in her arm and they were able to put a cast on it straight away. After they took her to the MRI they brought her to the ward where they gave her a blood bag and some pain medication and she fell asleep surprisingly quickly after that, only just now waking up.  
“Lex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you tell me what happened last night before I got there? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it or anything. I just want to make sure that it doesn’t happen again, that I can be there to protect you and Hannah.”   
Lex let out a long shuddering breath, staring straight ahead of her as she spoke. “It’s my own fault. I normally make sure that none of Hannah’s stuff is out in the main room by the time mom gets home. I guess I missed one of those little plastic spiders she loves. Anyway mom steps on it and picks it up and throws it at me before yelling at me for leaving the place a mess and then goes on about how she wouldn’t even have this problem if she had aborted Hannah while she had the chance.” A tear slides down Lex’s cheek and Ethan wipes it away. Hannah meant the world to Lex and she can’t bare the thought of her little sister having never been born. “Mom’s boyfriend came in having heard her scream and asks what’s wrong. She tells him about how much of a failure I am. He wants to help, so mom tells him to punish me and that the best way to do that was to hurt Hannah. She says he can have her and walks out the door. He tried to get to Hannah, but I couldn’t let him. You know I couldn’t let him touch her.” She begins to cry and immediately Ethan comes and sits next to her on the hospital bed, holding her with one arm while the other still holds Hannah.  
“Hey, it’s okay, babe. Hannah’s okay, and you’re gonna be okay too.” He says, holding her as tightly as he dares without hurting her.  
“I can’t let anything happen to her, I’d never forgive myself.”  
“I know. I’d never forgive myself either. And I’d never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you either, Lex. You and Hannah mean everything to me.” He wipes away tears that fall down Lex’s face. “And once you’re out of here, the three of us are leaving this shit-hole town.”  
She looks up at him. “We won’t have enough money after paying hospital bills.”  
“Don’t worry about the money, we’ll get by. I just can’t bare the thought of you going back to that trailer and getting beaten up again.”  
“I love you.” She smiles.  
He smiles in return. “I love you too. So fucking much.”  
“Sad Lexi?” Hannah has awoken and sits up still in Ethan’s lap. She reaches out a hand and traces a tear track on Lex’s cheek.  
She shakes her head. “Not anymore, banana. We’re gonna go to California soon.”  
Hannah gasps. A wide smile spreads across her face as she bounces up and down in excitement in Ethan’s lap before she reaches out and gives Lex a big hug. Ethan laughs and ruffles Hannah’s hair. Lex hugs back, but reaches one arm out for Ethan to join them, which he gladly obliges. He always loved hugging his girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cali-fucking-fornia"

“So,” The doctor says as he walks into their little cubicle. “I’ve had a look at the MRI and everything is looking good.”  
“Really?” Lex said.  
“Why did she throw up blood then? That’s serious, right?” Ethan asked.  
“In some cases yes. But the regurgitation of blood can occur when an individual has sustained a heavy blow to the abdomen, as is you case, Miss Foster. All your organs are functioning normally and apart from your bruising and broken arm, you are the picture of good health.”  
“Does that mean I can go home?”  
“We’ll observe you for a few more hours, and as long as nothing else happens you should be home tonight.”  
“Thank you.” Ethan says as the doctor left them. He turns to face Lex. “Looks like tonight we’re going to California.” He grinned, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
“Cali-fucking-fornia.” She returned his grin and gave him a quick kiss.   
“California!” Hannah said excitedly as she hopped off Ethan’s lap and started running around the small space.  
“Looks like someone’s got a lot of energy.” Lex said as Ethan took the opportunity of Hannah no longer sitting on him to stretch his legs out, resting them next to Lex’s on the bed. “You didn’t give her a ton of sugar did you?”  
“Nope. I told you Lex, she’s been asleep for ages.”  
“Did you sleep?” She asked only just now noticing the dark circles under his eyes.  
“Nah, but it’s fine. I’m not tired.”  
“Babe, you look like you could fall asleep at any second.” Lex shuffled over on the bed and patted the empty spot next to her. “Come and lie down.”  
Ethan begrudgingly did as he was told. “Happy?”  
“Very.” She kissed his forehead. “Now go to sleep, I’m not letting you drive to California if you can’t stay awake.”  
“But what if you or banana need anything?”  
“We’ll be fine.”  
“But-“  
“Ethan.” She gave him a pointed look. “We’ll be fine, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll wake you in the unlikely event that we do need something, okay?”  
“Okay.” He pulled the blanket over himself. “Night, babe. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“G’night Ethan!” Hannah said as she plonked herself on the foot of the bed.  
“Night, banana.”  
Hannah crawled towards them, then sat herself on Lex’s thighs. “Can you fix my hair, please? Ethan messed it up because he kept patting it.”  
“Sure, banana.” She replies as Ethan scoffs.  
“I wasn’t the one who kept rubbing her head into me, split. I think you take half the blame for the hair.” He lifted his head up to look at her, but Lex pushes it back down onto a pillow.  
“You sleep.” She began combing out Hannah’s hair with her fingers before she began to braid it. Ethan falls asleep to the soft chatter of the girls. Hannah was telling Lex what Webby was saying about California as Lex told her all the things they’d do when they got there. He slept with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I made Lex throw up blood before googling what could cause it and by happy accident one of them was a blow to the abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck yeah, let's get out of this dump."

“Ethan.” Lex shook his shoulder lightly. “Ethan, wake up.”  
“Huh?” He sat up slowly, taking a few seconds to remember what was going on. “Oh, Lex, did you need anything, Babe?”  
“Only for you to drive me home, we’re allowed to leave now.” She explained.  
Ethan looked at the time on his phone, it was well into the afternoon. “Shit, how long was I asleep for?”  
“All day, and keep your voice down, Hannah’s napping.” She gestured to the eight-year-old lying on top of her.  
“Right, sorry. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” He asked, checking Lex over to make sure she was okay.  
“You needed the sleep.”  
“But what if you needed anything?”  
“I didn’t though, did I? Now get into the car and drive us to California.”  
“Right.” Ethan stood up and carefully picked up Hannah, being careful not to wake her up. She automatically curled herself into him, which never failed to make him smile. “Do you need a hand?”  
“I’m fine. Besides, your hands are full anyway.” Lex carefully stood up, wrapped her arm around Ethan and leaned on him a bit in case her legs failed her. Together they headed out of the hospital, being sure to forward the bill to Lex’s mom.  
“We’ll have to swing by our places to get out all our shit.” Ethan said as he secured Hannah in the back seat. He quickly went and buckled himself into the front seat, pausing when he noticed Lex struggle with her seatbelt because of her cast. “Need a hand?”   
“No.” She struggled for about thirty more seconds before huffing back in her seat and giving up. “Ethan.” She said reluctantly.  
Ethan chuckled, and proceeded buckle her in. She elbowed him in the ribs.  
“It’s not funny.” She scowled.  
“Of course not.” He kissed the top of her head, still smiling despite the glare Lex was giving him. “Ready to go?”  
She smiled. “Fuck yeah, let’s get out of this dump.”  
Ethan started the engine and drove them back through town, first stopping at his house to pick up the few bags that he had packed moths ago, ready for the moment they would leave, before heading to the Foster’s trailer. He pulled into the parking spot, turning off the engine. Lex made to get out, but he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
“I’m not letting you go in.”  
“Ethan, c’mon, she’s probably not even there and if she is she’ll be sleeping. I can just sneak in and be out before you know it.” She opened the passenger door.  
“Lex. I said I wasn’t going to let you go back in there, and I’m a man of my word. Just, please, stay here where I know you won’t get hurt any more than you already are. Let me go and grab your stuff.”  
Lex looked at him for a moment before briefly kissing him, breaking it to rest her forehead against his, placing a hand on his cheek. “Okay, but be quick. I don’t want her hurting you either.”  
Ethan kissed her back. “Don’t worry about me.” He kissed her again before running over to the trailer. He mom wasn’t in so he was easily able to grab all the things he knew belonged to Lex and Hannah, he even managed to grab a bunch of their mom’s jewellery so they could pawn it for extra cash if need be. He went back out to his car and dumped the stuff into the boot before climbing back into the driver’s seat. Hannah had awoken while he was inside.  
“California?”  
“Yeah, Banana, we’re going to California.” He said as they began the long drive that would take them to their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my dear readers is the last chapter. But don't worry, I'm planning on making this a series, so keep an eye out.


End file.
